rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sparkdealer
Razilius Sparkdealer was one of the few surviving members of the Sparkdealer family, as most of the family had suffered through many unfortunate circumstances - so mysterious, in fact, that many eyes were laid upon Razil himself for some time. Razil was once an extremely stolid, ruthless individual who cared little, if at all, for any individual unwise enough to deal with him. He was, in fact, so careless that had often put himself in many risky and life-threatening situations, all for the love of gold. Being born to a family that was well off certainly gave Razil a very impatient and rotten attitude throughout his life He was also quite pudgy, a result from his gluttonous behavior as a youth. As if his dark, greasy brown hair and yellowed teeth weren't foul enough to deter others from him, Razil always stood with an overconfident poise and a rotten mouth which had given the Sparkdealers a horrible reputation as goblins too egotistical for their own good. Eventually, Razil decided to sport a five-o'clock shadow which he used to hide his many zits, although if anything the hair actually emphasized his grotesque appearance. Always looking to distance himself from his family and make his own name well-known, Razil conversed with countless ne'er-do-wells, plotting to start up a business and leave himself at the top of the "worthless scumdwellers" that would work for him. Although highly unsuccessful in his ventures, Razil did in fact garner the attention of important goblins in the Trade Cartels, such as that of Sparkcog Cartel liuetenants, who nearly did business for him before getting the last laugh. Starting his own cartel, or rather gang due to its low numbers, Razil and his band luckily came upon some treasures, a single moment of success for them. Soon, enough, however, Razil's ideas had begun to grow too large. More recently, however, much has changed ever since Razil had been seen conversing with a faction known as the Blacklabel Syndicate. While he still sported his trademark sideburns with pride, Razil had slimmed down a bit, and his attitude towards others had become somewhat more kind. Razil was eventually gunned down within Ratchet by an assassin sent by his former employers, the Sparkcog Cartel. Growing Up Young Razilius, or, "Li'l Razi", as he had been nicknamed, was born to Razvic and Glima Sparkdealer, both successful entrepeneurs in Kezan in their own right. Rarely seeing his parents, Razil was primarily raised by a nanny, a seemingly sweet goblin lady known as Frizzle Nizzlespark. Back story Razil's normal day usually consisted of piling up his treasures from innocent people. Therefore, it was only a matter of time before he set his eyes upon gaining aid in these devilish actions. While still attempting to raise his Sparkdealer Cartel from the ground, Razilius decided to pay the Sparkcogs a visit. "Witch", among other members, conversed with Razilius within their grand town. However, during the deal, all involved became frustrated with their obvious differences. Meanwhile, Razilius continued to boast of his newfound wealth, while the Sparkcogs remained unimpressed. Attempting to prove his worth, he showed "Witch" his shiny sunglasses. "Witch" expressed her minor interest in Razilius' services and then continued to place his glasses into one of her pockets. Infuriated, Razilius questioned her actions while she continued to show disinterest in his abilities. Still needing to form a bond with a strong cartel, Razilius accepted their order: grab all of the individuals sitting at the table some tea. He paid for the tea personally and handed them their beverages. However, "Witch", who had sneakily ordered hers to have laxatives included, refused to drink up and demanded that Razilius gulp it down instead. Hesitant at first, Razilius drank it down in defeat. Nearly in tears, Razilius' plea was accepted and he was shoo'd away from the scene, the Sparkcogs laughing at his futile existence. Razilius left with connections, but his pride was severely devestated. He returned to his island with both good news and much time in the outhouse. Raggy After meeting with 'Witch' and the Sparkcog higher-ups a second time and yet again failing to impress them with his statistics, Razilius went into deep thought before finally accepting that he needed to use his gold pile and attempt to profit off of it. In such a strong degree of shownmanship, he is even said to have sold off his best suit, including the remarkable top hat he prided himself upon. Meanwhile, his luck has continued to spiral downhill, as not much later an invention of his went awry and attacked Razilius' face. His henchmen were able to pull him out before any serious damage could be done, but the infamous sideburns and hairstyle of his were caught in the machine and the incident left him a bald, irritated little feller. Rest In Peace, Bum(?) Razilius Sparkdealer knew that if he hadn't used the gold trove for his own purposes, the Sparkcogs would undoubtedly cash in -- big time. Therefore, Razilius began searching for locations to establish a profitable business. While being unable to find anywhere not overrun by Alliance, Horde, or otherwise dangerous forces for weeks, he eventually stumbled upon a desolate piece of land within the Badlands. There, he and Kitrix envisioned a grand town where countless individuals could trade and spend their hard-earned macaroons in. Finally, after some weeks or months of construction, Razilville had been finished. Unfortunately for the Sparkdealers, Razilville had attracted little attention due to its dry landscape and proximity to magical forces of unseen power threatening newcomers constantly. With sadness in his heart, Razilius slowly tread up to his miniature home on the cliff overseeing Razilville. Then, Razilius' home furnace had exploded and burned to the ground. Many believed it to be Razilius who was found as a corpse inside, and thus they cheered for their freedom from his existence. Bane and Jarvis seperated from the Cartel, and Torq ended up getting himself killed. There was no funeral service held for Razilius. The Blacklabel Syndicate And so the little bugger got away with his life. Razilius got away from the terrible furnace explosion - just in time. With Razilville in near-ruins and his investments plummeting, Razilius stowed away his remaining macaroons and went into hiding for a couple of years. Fearing for his life against possible assassins seeking for his head, his location became unknown to even his closest of friends. It was not until a good two years later that Razilius re-appeared within Everlook, where he participated in a courtroom jury for a goblin criminal rapist. Afterwards, he struck up a conversation with local goblinfolk, who introduced themselves as being apart of the Blacklabel Syndicate. Soon after, a familiar friend by the name of Tony 'Veyron' found Razilius and greeted him to the rest of the members. The faction welcome Razilius with open arms, and the once cold-hearted, suit-wearing fringe felt himself requiring a change of lifestyle. Razilius took up exercising to slim down, just a tad, in order to get healthier. He also decided to take up a more caring approach towards others, which he now shows in his business deals alongside the Syndicate itself. While still somewhat ego-driven, Razil has long-estranged himself from his less glorious past. As a caporegime, a high-ranking, trusted member of the Syndicate, Razil tends to recruiting new members to the cause, as well as overlooking operations and ensuring they go as planned. Demise Mere days after the Blacklabel Syndicate had departed from Booty Bay and held a successful slave auction within Ratchet, Razil found himself in an alley with the town. Unbeknownst to him, an assassin had been sent to slay him. During a meeting with the Blacklabel Syndicate, a Sparkcog assassin had been sent into Ratchet on one mission: eliminate the Sparkdealer. As Razil strode slowly into an ally within Ratchet, a lone goblin mercenary struck Razil down with a shot of his rifle. Leaving Razil to die slowly in the alley, memories of his past were brought back to memory. Through all of his successes and failures, Razil almost felt a certain bit of regret for the way he treated his fellow goblinfolk along the years. With a quick lighting and puff of his cigar, Razil managed to utter to himself one last sentence: "And da Spark... finally goes out..." Razil was found by Blacklabel guards, who alerted the rest of the Syndicate to his demise. Razil was finally given a funeral, and his chums lay many signets within his casket: a few Kezani cigars, a gold coin, his top hat, and finally - whether as mockery or perhaps as a sign of final respects - his beloved deluxe glasses, which were long ago taken from him by a Sparkcog-affiliated goblin witch. The remaining living members of the Blacklabel Syndicate continued to strive in their pursuit for gold, and the Blacklabel Syndicate inducted Razil as an honorary Baron, forever remembered for the tremendous work he did for them in such a short time. Quotes "Being dead is bad for business." "Gang? The Sparkdealers ain't a gang. A gang has some foolish, wannabe-successful fellas that plan seemingly friendy operations, all while doing dirty work and making even lower chumps pull their load. Well, I guess the cartels all do that. Ain't we all in gangs, then? Haha!" Notes * Razil has tried his best (and failed) to patent the act of the raspberry, claiming that he had invented the insult. If successful, it would have been retitled as the, "Razberry", and any individual using it would owe him an excorbitent amount of macaroons. * Razil has twice been tricked into drinking laxatives unbeknownst to him. Once from 'Witch' while trying to solidify an alliance with the Sparkcog Cartel, and again by a member of the Blacklabel Syndicate shortly after he himself had joined the faction. Gallery Sparkdealer Mob.png|The Sparkdealer Cartel invading Shipwreck City. (circa 2012) RaziBye.png|With a face only a mother could love. RaziliusInFrontofShipwreck.jpg|Razilius in front of Shipwreck City. Razilius_Mugshot.png|Mugshot. Razilius_Sparkdealer_Is_Mad.png|He ain't a happy guy. Tony_'Veyron'_%26_Razilius_Guns.png|Tony 'Veyron' and Razil. Category:Goblin Category:Rogue Category:The Sparkdealer Cartel Category:Back story Category:Blacklabel Vendetta Category:Deceased